


Powers Out

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “The power should hopefully be back on in the morning.”





	Powers Out

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day five prompt: chills.

“Why did the power have to go out on one of the coldest nights of the year?” Aline complained, shivering and rubbing her hands together in an attempt to warm them up. “I wonder if Alec and Magnus have power, maybe we could-”

“I’ve already asked and their power is out to,” Maia interrupted as she walked back into the bedroom with three more blankets that she found. “Along with everyone else’s.” She threw the blankets on the bed before getting back under them with Aline and snuggling close, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. “The power should hopefully be back on in the morning.”

Aline groaned and pulled a blanket over her head. “That’s too many hours away.”

Maia chuckled and joined her under the blanket, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Don’t worry, I’ll cuddle you the whole time.”


End file.
